


Transformers Bayverse Oneshots and Headcanons

by Bumblebee3001



Series: Transformers Bayverse [1]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Sticky Sexual Interfacing (Transformers)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29375106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumblebee3001/pseuds/Bumblebee3001
Summary: Collection of my Oneshots and Headcannons!Bayverse only, Requests are open!Also Posted on Wattpad!
Series: Transformers Bayverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157837
Kudos: 15





	1. Crosshairs x Human! Female! Lemon!

If you had told me 1  year ago ,  that my future car , a  green Corvette c7  stingray ,  would be an  giant Alien Robot, i  would have laughed at  you .

His  name is Crosshairs .

Hes an  Asshole .

But  hes Hot.

Very hot .

And well , I  have a  crush on  him . I  mean ,  how can u not? He  looks good ,  knows how to handle  weapons and has the same  humour as I do. 

But  anyways ,  here we are ,  infront of a  lake ,  Crossy sitting infront of me and we both are planning what to do  next . He  and other Autobots went into hiding after  many of them got killed and were used for KSI.  Crossy went into hiding in a Car Store  where I  brought him and after he  revealed himself to me , I  started helping him and other Autobots like Drift,  Hound or Bumblebee with hiding theirselves and finding Information  about KSI. 

But  theres a  problem approaching me right now .

Ah  shit ,  here we go again . 

Well ,  I´m still a  virgin but Im  getting wet so  often you could describe me as a  waterfall .

“ Hun ,  is everything alright ?”

Fuck, he  noticed something .

“Y- Yeahh , Im  alright , I just  need some time  for myself real quick” I  need to get into the forest ,  which is luckily right next to the lake ,  and get rid of that problem .

I  found a  nice stone to sit on, I  only have a  skirt on so i just  have to get rid of my Panty which i just  yeeted away . I  started to rub my clit and thrust a  finger in  and out  which got me moaning . I  started to thrust another finger even faster and slowly felt my high  approaching which got me moaning even more .

“ Well ,  well ,  what do  we have here ... my lil jujube with some time  for herself , huh?”

I  jumped off  that Stone  and holy fuck.  Crossy standing there ,  leaning against a  tree with crossed legs made my Situation  only worse . I  would have had my high  immediately if I  would touch myself now . But he  saw me . He  fucking saw me petting myself .  Why cant I just  disappear right now ? 

“H-Hey  Crossy ...uh... how long have you been standing there ?..” I  can feel my face heat up ,  nice , a  needy tomato infront of crosshairs . 

“Long  enough ,  hun ... need some help ? I  would gladly treat you like  one of my engineering projects ;  slam you on  that Stone and do  you all night long...”

Did he just?

USED A FUCKING PICKUP LINE IN THAT SITUATION?

“I- I  think I  can solve my problem alone ...” Fuck I  want him so  bad , but I  cant let him know .

“ You sure about that ,  Cheesecake ?” He  said ,  while walking infront of me ,  before pushing me onto that stone again .

“ Becus I  dont think you can or even want to solve it alone , am I  right ,  Sweetie ?”

“I-...I...” I  cant even speak anymore ,  great . 

“Hm?  Can´t even speak anymore?Well , I  guess Im  gonna help you with that answer ,  hun ”. 

I  feel him sliding a  hand under my skirt and he  starts to trace a  finger down  my throbbing pussy .  Slowly ,  carefully and without any pressure over and over again ,  which slowly starts to kill  me . I  can´t take it anymore .

“ Crossy please ... help me ..I  need you so  bad .” I  had to admit it.

“Was  that so  hard ,  babe ?” He  said while he was  lifting up my skirt and spreading my legs so he  could have a  better look at  me “ Hello ,  mama !”

He  started touching me again but  with more pressure and he  started to circle my clit . I  never felt that good before ,  his huge hand feels better than I  could have imagined and I  moan louder than ever .

“ My finger inside of you is going to make you cum  over and over again .” 

And with that he  inserts a  finger ,  with a  devil smirk on  his face and eyes full with Lust.  Since his finger is huge it hurts a  lot but  the pain soon turned into pleasure .  It feels so  good .  Him sliding a  finger in  and out  over and over again ,  his hand covered in  my juices . I  can´t control my moans anymore with him hitting every spot ,  it felt like  heaven .  Since he  started to notice that I was  approaching my high, he  began to thrust even faster and rougher till I  came . I  spilled all  over his hand ,  holy shit i  never came that hard in  my life .

“ Good girl ”

He  pulled his finger out  and licks around it

“ You taste so  good ,  hun .”

He  moved above me ,  both of his hands next to both sides of my head . He  slowly starts to kiss me and I  never felt that small in  comparison to him before . His  lips press  against mine smooth  and tenderly ,  it feels like he  is scared to hurt  me .  Then he  pulled away from me and began to move . The Stone I  sat on  now between his legs ,  his crotch right infront of my face

“ Well ,  well ...Jujube I  got a  lil Job  for you .” He  had a  huge smirk on  his face which got me giggling and blushing hard . He  eagerly removed his panel to reveal a large  erected and throbbing Spike. Holy Shit.  That would never fit  inside my Pussy . I  dont even know if my mouth is large  enough . But  that only gets me more excited . I  wrapped my hands around it and start to pump  his member . I  slowly took his Tip inside of my mouth which barely fit. I  twisted my tongue around it while I was  pumping his member .

“ Mhmm keep doin ´  that ,  Hun ” He  Groaned .  Proud of myself to be able to satisfy him gave me a  confidence boost and I  started to Pump  him harder and faster . I  felt him moving his hand to my Pussy ,  which was  again throbbing and waiting to get satisfied too . He  quickly started to thrust a  finger in  and out  and I  could feel my next High  already approaching after a  few seconds . I  felt him twitch inside my mouth since he was  near his high  too . After I  pumped his member a  few more times and twisted my tongue skillfully around his tip he  came into my mouth with a  loud groan . His  thrust made me cum a  bit after  him .

“ Damn Hun ,  you are good .  You sure you never did that befor ´ ?” I  blushed hard since he was  moving on top  of me again and started to kiss me .  God I  can´t get enough of his sweet kisses . 

“ Hun ,  you are mine now . Nobody  is ever gonna touch you like  that besides me . I  lov ´  you ,  pancake ”

I  started to laugh a  bit . “Do  you ever run out  of nicknames ?” I  said while giving him a  small kiss on  his lips “I  love you too ,  Crossy ”. He  pressed his soft  lips on  mine again ,  this time  with more pressure . He  then lifted me up and carried me to the place where we sat before . 

But  this time I  sit in  his lap ,  snuggled against him . 


	2. Soundwave x Human! Female! Lemon!

Soundwave never cared about Humans. They are only filthy insects standing in their way of reaching their goal : Saving Cybertron. But they have some human allies to help cover up things like the the Ark on the Moon. One of them are you, Y/N. You came in contact with the Decepticons because of your brother, Dylan Gould, who introduced you to Soundwave. Since then you were Partners. You would “talk” to those who wouldnt keep their mouth shut, maybe give them money for them to do so. If they still wouldnt cooperate, Soundwave would teach them respect. You were a great team and you, a human, grew close to Soundwave. A sadistic and cruel decepticon. Your missions never failed and one day Soundwave decided to give you a...reward. 

Lets say it like that: you werent able to walk for several days. 

But today was the first time you failed a mission. One of your targets escaped because you made noise. And well, Soundwave wasnt really happy about that. The complete opposite actually and when you learned one thing about him in your time working with him, then it was to NEVER get him angry. After an uncomfortable silent car ride you arrived and Soundwave told you to wait at the entrance of the storage hall, which was the base of the cons, while he talked to Dylan about what happened. After he did that, he walked back to you. 

“Your room. NOW” 

Oh boy, he sounds pissed. Right next to the storage hall was a small building with apartments for human allies who work really close with the cons. You both went in there, and an still angry, now in mass displacement, Soundwave followed into your room. 

Suddenly, you were pushed against a wall with Soundwaves clawed Servo thightly around your throat. He unleashed a few of his appendages, brushing against your cheeks, hair and thighs with them. 

“You were a bad, bad girl.” He chuckled deeply. “I think I will have to punish you for that...” 

His deep monotone voice whispering against your ear send shivers down your spine. He lifted you up and walked to your bed. He sat on your bed, you on his lap. He started to kiss your cheeks and you loved those small gentle kisses, but deep inside of you you knew that the following night wouldnt be too gentle. He started to kiss your neck, tracing circles on your thights in the meanwhile. He laid you down on your back, hovering over you, still kissing you and starting to pull your pants down. After doing that, he sat up, between your spreaded legs. 

“Mhm, take your shirt off” 

You did as he said and after that he just ripped your bra off, attacking your neck, collarbone and breasts with his sharp dentas, biting you. He released his metal appendages and began trailing them above your body, cutting you slightly with them. While doing that, he began tracing your clothed clit, making you moan. He slid your panty off, him now hovering about your naked plush form. His appendages sliding around your arms and legs, spreading them so you wont be able to move. He started rubbing your clit, making you moan and making you even wetter than you were already. He slowly pushed a digit inside of you, making you cry out in pain, but soon in pleasure. He began to kiss you, which was easier to say than to do because of his sharp fangs, but somehow worked. He began thrusting faster, his finger getting covered in a white lubricant because of that, and began to kiss you hungrier, rougher, while you whimpered and moaned into the kiss. 

But right when you were about to cum, he pulled out. 

“Soundwave...pleaseeee” You groaned dissatisfied and annoyed. 

“hehehehe....” He laughed deeply, sadistically. 

“...remember my words?Im going to teach you a lesson...but I may let you finish when you behave like a good girl...” he purred into your ear. 

And thats where the fun began. 

He began thrusting one of his appendage in and out of you while attacking your neck. 

“...you have been such a bad girl...” he purred into your ear, right before he gave you a bite mark, drawing blood and getting a painful moan from you. He marked you everywhere, many cuts and bite marks were visable all over your neck and shoulders. Every single bit of blood from the wounds were sucked up like a slushee and he would always whisper in your ear what a bad girl you have been. Every time you were about to cum he would quickly pull his appendage out. The sadistic Con loved your begs of getting released, but wasnt done with you at all. He would run his digits all over your body, touching you everywhere right before thrusting his appendage in you again, going for another round. 

With every more round it became more painful not getting a release. But Soundwave enjoyed it more and more and his sadistic smile grew bigger with every round. After being ready with the 10th round and pulling out of you again, he moved near your face. 

“Who do you belong to?” 

“Wha-tttt” You couldnt form any sentences, it was too much for you. 

“Who.do.you.belong.to?” He said louder, moving a servo to your throat, while stroking your cheek with the other. 

“Y-You” 

“Hm? I couldnt hear you?” 

“You! I- I belong to you!” 

He smiled at your vulnerable state. 

“Thats right. You belong to me. You are MINE” 

He started to kiss you again. His sharp fangs cutting your lips. He removed his panel, revealing his huge spike. His tip was thin but then it got thicker, thicker and thicker till he was connected to his body. 

“I am going to make you want. Make you need. Make you beg for my Spike to make you cum.” He said while leaning close to my ear, whispering, before starting to push himself inside of you. 

God the form of his spike filled you up so good, touching spots you didnt know existed. He groaned at your walls clenching his enormous spike before leaning over to your bruised neck and kissing you, while thrusting in and out. You could only whimper and cry out in pleasure, hoping that he would let you cum soon. His spike getting covered in a white lubricant now and dripping with your fluids more and more. Every few seconds, he would run his glossa over your wounds, loving the taste of your blood. He began thrusting faster and you felt your high approaching again. 

“Please Soundwave...please dont stop now...”You barely manged to say. 

But guess what? He pulled out again, now stroking his spike with one hand. 

“hehehe...”he laughed deeply, sadistically, like many times before. 

“Were you a good girl? Do you earned yourself a release?” He smiled at your small plush form, knowing that you couldnt do more rounds. 

“Yes...I was a good girl...please, please, please...I beg you...” You nearly began to cry at the end, wanting a release so, so bad. But he just smiled, putting his head a bit to the side. 

“You look so precious under me. Begging to be touched, begging to be released. All my marks on you look so, so pretty. Everybody is gonna know who you belong to. Tell me again. Who do you belong to?” 

“You! I belong to you!” 

“Good girl.” He purred into your ear, before sitting up between your widely spreaded legs. He slammed full force into you and started thrusting at a fast pace. He hovered over you, your legs angled close to your body, him being able to push inside even deeper. You couldnt cointain your moans and screams, and you knew everybody in the building would hear you, but you didnt care. 

You only wanted more. 

“Harder!Please!” 

To your suprise he instantly obeyed, thrusting in even harder, making you scream louder. You felt your climax coming again and you knew he was close too since his thrusts became sloppier. He came with one last big thrust and the feeling of him filling you up made you cum too. And you came hard. Really, really hard, all over his spike, your legs shaking. You were a moaning mess. He gave a few more thrusts and rode both yours and his orgasm off, before pulling out. 

“Did you learned your lesson?” He asked, a huge smirk on his face at the sight of your body. 

“Yes, I did...” 

“I hope so. Do a mistake like that again and I wont be that gentle next time.” 

He glared at me balefully, right before giving me a kiss. “I think we should clean you” He whispered before picking me up and heading to the shower. While cleaning you, he always whispered in your ear what a good girl you were and who you belong to. After you were ready, he placed you on your bed and sat next to you, admiring your shoulders and his work. He came closer, pushing you back on your pillows, laying down next to you while holding your hands. You eyes became heavy and before you drifted off to sleep, you heard him whispering in your ear one last time. 

“Youre mine.”


	3. Barricade x Human! Female! Lemon!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are kind of a bad girl, coming in contact with police quite often because of brawls, drugs or alcohol. You also had kind of a big mouth and often say whatever you think right now. Barricade had kept an eye on you for a few weeks now, and has gained interest in you.

You walked trough the town at midnight. You did that often and sometimes you would even walk for several hours till the morning. You were known to be the bad girl in town. Drugs, Alcohol, Police, you´ve been through all. You were often involved in brawls too, of course. But you didnt to much the last weeks, since police kept an eye on you after a few events. Right now you were walking in a small street, no one to be seen far and wide. At first, you didnt notice the saleen Cop car slowly making its way behind you – till he turned his siren on. You turned around, seeing an Officer heading towards you. 

“Miss y/n, I need you to come with me.” 

“What? Why, I didnt to anything since weeks!” 

“I think its better when we talk about that at the Station.” 

Since you didnt want to have another problem with the police, you didnt complain and got in the backseat. What was it this time? You didnt do anything. That isnt fair! But the truth will come out, and till that, you would do whatever they want. After all, you didnt want to go into prison. But it didnt took you long to notice that the Cop wasnt heading to the police station. “Uhm, Officer, isnt that the wrong way to the police station?”. He smirked. Oh, and you didnt liked that smirk. It was dark and filled with amusement-and lust, but you didnt notice that yet. “Oh believe me, Miss y/n, this is the right way.” You didnt talk till he stopped in an abandoned storage hall, what the hell did he want from you?! “Miss, please get out of the car”. You got out of the Backseat quickly, with him doing the same. “Come here.” He showed you to move closer with his index finger. You moved forward, still now knowing what he wanted. But that Question got quickly answered when he pushed you on the hood of his car, pushing his body against you. Panic rised inside of you and you instantly knew what he wanted. 

“I have kept an eye on you for quite some time now...I want you for myself...”He smirked at you. 

“NO!” You kicked him in the balls and pushed him off of you, looking at him in disgust. He answered that look with a serious expression. “Listen, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way...you choose”. Well then, guess you had to fight him. “As if I would ever submit to you willingtly!”. 

“Very well...” And with that, his body vanished. What the fuck?! Where did he go?? You looked around, searching for him. You were totally confused. Were you hallucinating or some shit? Suddenly, the Cop car next to you made a weird sound and a few seconds later, it transformed. Oh god was that really happening? You knew about the Transformers but you never expected a Cop car in your town being one, alone walking around as a human. You tried to run but he picked you up with his sharp claws nearly cutting your skin. 

“What do you want from me?!” You tried to put as much Venom as possible into your words, but due to your current Situation, you only managed to whimper them. “You are going to be my little pet from now on, y/n.” The rough tone of his deep voice made his armor vibrate. You stared at him with a shocked expression. One Side of you was completely scared and didnt want anything of what was happening right now. Hell as if you would want to be the pet of that thing! But the other side of you...screamed for more. There was never a good man for you in town...you wanted a bad boy...somebody who would fit to you...Could be Stockholm speaking, but you wanted it. After all – he wasnt a real Cop...and why not have some fun with a bad Alien? Hell what were you thinking! He could rape you whenever he wants... 

“How about we drive to your home, my little pet?” And with that, he transformed around you, driving out of the Storage hall. After he parked outside of your house, he came inside with his holoform. He gently pushed you forward the living room, to sit on your Couch. “Long story short: Im Barricade, a Decepticon, hiding right now. And well, you, y/n, have caught my interest. You know, we could make a really good Couple. A bad Decepticon with his bad, bad human pet...” He moved closer, nibbling at your neck which earned a small moan from you. “And besides that...you dont seem too unwilling....”He was right. You wanted him. Althrough some part of you still screamed no in disgust. Never had you wanted more, not even Drugs. The thought of being with an Alien Robot...a bad Decepticon, made you shiver with excitement. You looked at him, straight into his blood red eyes. “Follow me...” You took his hand and let him follow you – to your bedroom. 

Inside of your bedroom, where your back was still facing him, he began to kiss your neck and shoulders from behind. 

„Barricade…“ 

„Yeah?“ 

You turned around, letting your eyes, again, fall on his blood red ones. They were beautyful… 

„Promise me that...if i do this willingly...you will never rape me, or hurt me in the future…“ 

„Of course. Why would I want to hurt or force my pretty little thing to interface with me when I could get you to do it willingly-" He cupped your cheeks. „-besides that, I dont want you to hate me, or fear me…I want you to enjoy it. You know…I have gathered some information about you when I kept an eye on you and could even imagine you being more than just…a pet.“ 

He gave you a kiss which you returned and it slowly became rougher, harder…more demanding. He pushed you onto your bed and hovered over you. You both made out with big, sloppy kisses. His tongue exploring your mouth. He already began grinding himself against you, the bulge in his pants growing more with need. He began pushing your shirt up. “Arms up.” He lifted your shirt quickly off your arms and already started playing with your bra. “Mhmm if they look that good wrapped up...they will look even better unwrapped...take it off...” 

You grinned at him. ”You first.” You looked at him demandingly while pulling at his shirt. He pulled his shirt off and you gasped at his well-formed body. That alone did something inside of you, the heat between your legs started to increase. You touched his abs and noticed that even if it was a holoform, it felt like a human. You bit your lip, wanting to touch more of him. You took off your bra and he instantly took one mound into his hand, playing with your nippel. He grinned at you and kissed your cheek. “Mhh, you are so soft, my pretty little thing...” 

He kissed a path up and down your neck, till he moved down to your breasts. He took one nippel into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. You cried out and grabbed his shoulders. He then moved to give your other breast the same treatment. You arched your back, hips tilting up, feeling the way bigger,but still growing, bulge now. “Haaaa, Barricade...” 

He moved up again, kissing your plump lips, sucking at your bottom lip. “Easy now...I want to go slowly...” 

And he did. He touched your whole body, while kissing your collarbone with soft, sometimes more rough, kisses. You let him drive you crazy with his skillfull movements. Damn, he knew all the right spots. When he finally found the sweet spot on your neck, you moaned loudly, bucking your hips against his, even more needy now. “Barricade...please” You whimpered. 

“Take your pants off.” You did exactly as he said till you just laid there, with only your pantys, like the prey of a predator. Barricade took off his clothes with the blink of an eye and you definitely appreciated the view of his well-toned body. Your eyes drifted down to his shaft and you bit your lips. It looked like too much for you to take, but you could take it. You never sa somebody with something as big as that...it aroused you even more and you were ready to beg. Beg him to take you. 

He lifted your legs up and gave you a look of pure sin, before lowering his head, doing someting you didnt expected him to do. He moved to taste you, and the incredible movement of his tongure over your clit made you throw your head from the right side to your left, and him entering his tongue into your wet, arching heat made you scream his name in need. Why was he so good with that? It seemed like he gets everything right. He licked one last time from the bottom of your wet heat all the way up before moving closer again, hovering over you. 

“Im gonna give you the best frag of your life.” His shaft was already nosing at your folds and you let out a big gasp when he pushed his tip inside and sliding into her, filling her completely. His lips caught hers in another kiss, sliding his tongue easily in. 

He rolled his hips just right. You wrapped your legs around his waist, trying to push him deeper and deeper into your slick, wet heat. She held his shoulders, pulling him closer into the kiss till she was kissed breathless. “y/n...” he groaned into your cheek. “...my gorgeous pretty little pet...you are all mine...” 

“Barricade..please...harder..” 

“As you wish.” He grinned at you with his lust-filled, evil grin and lifted himself up to grip her thighs, pounding into her harder and harder. Nobody had never took you that rough, and you couldnt get enough of it. His tip reaching your womb with his hard, strong thrusts felt better than you could have imagined. You were a moaning, whimpering mess which could only lay there and take the fucking he gave her. “Hmm? You like that huh? You like it when my thick spike reaches your womb. You love the feeling of me pounding into you. You are mine...” 

You lifted your legs up yo he could pound into you at a better angle, hitting your clit too. “Fuck...” You threw your head back. You could feel the orgasm. You could feel it building up, coming quickly. The orgasm hit you hard, and you clenched around him while he rode your Orgasm off, nearing his own. He came with one last, rough thrust and filled you up. God, the feeling of him filling you up was even more addictive than his spike inside of you, mercilessly pounding into you. 

He slid out of her, falling next to her onto her bed. You had problem controlling your breath after what just happened. “Wow...that was amazing, Cade” You gave him a kiss on his cheek, looking at him. He was actually pretty hot in his holoform... 

He looked at you and gave you a small kiss before standing up, getting something out of his jacket. You didnt saw what it was and you just laid there, a bit sore from his pounding. He hovered over you again, and you still didnt saw what he was holding in his hand. 

“I think we can have much fun together in the future...and not only in bed, my pet. Work with me, my pretty little thing.” What would that mean? Working with him? Does that mean working with the Decepticons?... 

But even if you have to work for the Decepticons from now on, your answer was clear. 

“Yes...I want to work with you, Barricade...” 

“Good choice...but before we start working we have something to do...” You felt him cuff your hands obove your head so you couldnt move them anymore. 

“...ready for round 2?”


	4. Drift x Human! Sick! Female

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After DOTM, NEST is still active, Autobots arent being hunted down. Crosshairs, Hound and Drift joined the Autobots after Chicago.

When your disease got diagnosed your whole life changed. You didnt know what to feel anymore, what to think. You knew your life would probably end soon. There was no final cure, you could only get treatment. Of course, you were young, only 19, so the chances of getting cured at least for a short amount of time were higher than those of older people. But still, you didnt saw a sence in life anymore. Treatment was hard, and you were uncontrollably loosing weight and strenght, loosing your will.

But then your best friend Sam made you get to know the Autobots, and your life changed once again. You found a new sence in life and new happiness. You became close friends with everyone after just one month, even Ironhide liked you.

But the Autobot which fascinated you the most was Drift. There was just something about this Samurai which you couldnt explain. He had something none of your friends ever had. He always had such a calming, soothing voice which made you feel so special around him.

But when the treatment didnt take effect, your condition worsed even more. You couldnt spend much time with them...with him anymore. You spend most of your time rather in hospital or at home. When you had good days you always visited them and tried to act as normal as possible, even if you were weak and could barely hold yourself on your legs. You never told them about your disease and you were scared - If death came, you maybe wouldnt be able to say goodbye. Goodbye to your Drift, with which you have been endlessly fallen in love with.

\-----

Today was one of your good days, so you went early to the NEST Base to visit the Bots.

As always, Drift looked stunning, and no matter how often you saw him you couldnt get enough of him or get bored. When you greeted everyone, Drift walked immediately to you and picked you up, letting you sit on his shoulder. “Hello, Drift,” you said, giving him a small kiss on the cheek, like you always did. You really loved him but you werent sure if he would ever feel the same way. “Greetings, Y/N,” he always gave you that warm smile. You wanted so desperately to see it everyday...forever. But you pobably wouldnt be here for much longer.

The day you spend with him passed way too quickly. You watched him train and talked about everything that got into your mind. But you didnt really care about what you did, as long as you could be with him. He always understood you and you could talk about everything.

As always, you were sad when you needed to go. “It was a great day, as always, Y/N,” “Yeah, it really was a great day Drift.” You tried to suppress the sad tone in your voice as much as possible. When Drift lifted you off his shoulder onto the ground again, your world began spinning.

No. Not now, you didnt need that right now.

“Y/N, is everything al-” Even though you tried to steady yourself, you blacked out before he could finish his sentence.

\------

When you woke up you felt like you have been hit and drove over by Optimus Prime himself. You felt so exhausted, everything was hurting.

“Oh, Y/N, you are awake.” A concerned Drift strode into the Medbay where you were laying on a bed. “Is everything alright?,” No, it wasnt, but you couldnt tell him...not yet.

“Yeah...Im fine, just a little exhausted. School is kinda rough. I guess I overworked myself.” You just had to lie. You didnt want him to be concerned about you even more. He had more important things to do. He came closer to you and brushed hair from your face. “Y/N, I really care about you. Please stay safe and dont overwork yourself, okay?” He looked at you with a sad expression, which made you even more guilty. You didnt want to lie to him, but you knew it was better if he didnt know the truth because he would be far too concernded. But he really cared about you and it hurt you deeply to lie to somebody who cares about you like that.

“Yeah, I will try,” You said smiling at him. “Oh and Im going to drive you home today. Im not gonna leave you unless I know that you are laying in bed.” He picked you up and began walking to the front door of the hangar. After he transformed he drove you home and went into the house, in his holoform, with you. He made clear that if you wouldnt lay in bed, he wouldnt leave.

But the Problem with going into bed was, that you were nearly too weak to even change into your pyjamas.

But Drift noticed that something was wrong. He saw your underweight body, how your bones were standing out of your thin layers of skin. You definitely werent only exhausted.

When you were finally laying in bed, cuddled into your layers of blankets, Drift sat beside you and took you into his welcoming embrace. “Y/N, tell me whats really wrong with you. You arent only exhausted from school...there is more,” He began cupping your cheeks and stroked with his thumbs over them “please trust me, tell me whats wrong...I can help you.”

You hesitated. Should you tell him? Maybe he could support you while fighting your disease. You wanted to feel his warm embrace more often so desperately, especially when you were unter treatment. But wasnt he too busy?...

“You will be too busy...you are too busy, I dont want to bother you with it. You have more important things to do like saving the world from Decepticons...”. Drift seemed to be taken aback from your answer, and began hugging you really tight. “Listen, little one. Whatever it is, I will have time for you. I will help you with whatever you want, okay? I am not too busy to help my little Y/N, okay? Besides that, the Decepticons are defeated...they wont be a problem anymore. Please, tell me whats wrong...”.

Letting out a loud sight, you finally answered him.

“I have cancer, Drift. Ovarian Cancer. I got diagnosed about a year ago. Im not sure if I will be able to make it...” Just after you finished your sentence, you felt the soft lips of his holoform on top of yours. It wasnt a long kiss or really passionate, but for you, it was everything you could dream of. When you broke away, Drift spoke again. “Listen Y/N, you will beat that. You will beat it and while you do that, I will help you with everything you want. If that means Ill help you get dressed, I do it. If that means Ill cuddle with you the whole time, I do it. I need you to stay with me, because...because, I love you.” And he ended his sentence with one more kiss.

You didnt know if you could beat it, but you just got an even better reason to fight for your life, to beat that damned disease. You wanted to stay with Drift for the rest of your life, but in order to do that, you needed to survive.

\--------------

**1 Year later**

Everything Drift once loved left him. Cybertron, friends...mates.

And now you left him too.

You werent strong enough. After the Cancer cells scattered over all of your organs, it was over for you. Nothing was able to save you anymore, not even his warm embrace.

You left him one month ago. His happines left him. He would never get kisses from you again. Never see your smile again.

Right now he was standing in front of your grave, like he did every night, with flowers in his hands. After laying them down, he began looking up into the sky, with tears in his eyes.

“My little Y/N...how is it up there?...” Gulping, he tried to suppress the feeling in his throat, to prevent breaking down, crying.

“I hope you feel better now...I hope you are in a safe place now...little one”

Not being able to hold it anymore, he broke down, crying.

“Please....stay safe, I will always love you...Please, watch over me from up there, little one...”

Looking up into the sky again, he saw the only star shining even brighter for a short amount of time, as an way of an answer, from his beloved Y/N.

You may have lost the fight, but you were still alive, in a better place now.

You would watch over him. Forever.


	5. Headcannons/Scenarios Part 1 : Soundwave x Cybertronian Female

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Major smut, except for the last three.
> 
> After Dotm, Decepticons won, rebuilding cybertron, offices from higher rank cons are already rebuild

**How you first met**

-You worked with Barricade, and he made you bring Datapads to Soundwave

-you had heard of him, but never saw him

-you began growing more anxious and nervous the more you got closer to the Communication Area

-walking into the main room of the Comm. Central you didnt saw anybody, besides one silver con, sitting crosslegged on a chair.

-he was intimidating enough that it seemed he was dominating the whole room alone with his presence, making you want to hide

You slowly began walking towards him, not sure if he noticed you or not. One of your biggest problems with talking to officers was, that you would always stutter - and of course, now you did too. “O- Officer S-Sounndwave...uh- I should bring y-you the-se from Barricade” and as if your stuttering wasnt bad enough, you tripped over your pedes. You already got ready for landing face first on the hard ground, but suddenly two strong arms caught you. “Be careful.” You nearly flinched hearing the low, husky voice. After you managed to stand on your own pedes again, you gave him the Datapads. “Tell Barricade i want the next ones ready between the next few days,” you nodded, and wanted to walk away, but a servo caught your wrist “oh and dont trip over your pedes again...little one” the smirk alone which he gave you made you want to willingly walk back and forth between him and Barricade from now on...you have never felt something like that when a Mech smirked at you. He was so...interesting. When he let go of your wrist, you quietly said goodbye and walked out of the centre, hoping that wasnt the last time seeing him.

**You have a Crush on him**

-you would secretly watch him

-you werent even near a high ranking con like him, you didnt had a chance to get him noticing you, you thought

-if you had to bring him datapads, you would begin to stutter and become shy – as always, even if it wasnt the first time seeing him

-you would get jealous if he would talk to other femmes

-you actually wanted to ask him out, but you think he would be disgusted and wouldnt want to have you as his mate

-but you didnt know that he noticed you since a while ago, and also knows exactly when you are staring at him

-would wink and smirk at you out of pure amusement, knowing it would make you crazy

**He asks you out**

He couldnt take it anymore. He knew exactly how you felt about him, and he felt the same way. He wanted to get you making a move first since he found it really entertaining how he could drive you crazy over time, how he could fluster you only with winks and smirks.

When you came into the comm. Centre again, like you often did, since Barricade was too lazy to get his Datapads to Soundwave by himself AND because he knew how you felt about him, you were instantly pinned against the wall. One Servo was on your wrist, the other pinned against the wall above you.

Soundwave. With the same smirk like always.

“Go out with me, Y/N”.

**Your first Date**

-couldnt really call it a date, since there werent much places to go because everything is still destroyed

-but still, it was everything for you when you both sat on a newly builded roof, looking into the solar system

-holding servos

-”stop stuttering when you are around me. It isnt the first time you see me, relax.”

The time you had went by far too quickly. You wanted more Dates, you wanted to be near him more often. When it was time to go, you really didnt want to leave him. You wanted to hold his servo the whole time...and you wanted a kiss. And as if he could read your thoughts, you soon felt his lips on yours.

“We should go out tomorrow again...little one.”

**When he is angry/you have a fight**

-would get really scary

-wouldnt get too loud, but if he does, the fight is immediately won by him, since you would be too scared to talk back

-normally wouldnt slap a femme, but if he has to, he will

-could make you lubricate alone with his looks

-he would apologise later, but not without telling you to not do (...whatever you did...) again, with a threatening voice

-doesnt like to fight, because he knows how it makes you feel, but you have to learn your place

-”I am your Superior, you listen to me!”

You were clumsy, you always knew that. But you hoped it would never affect you too much. Well, today it did, and you tripped over your pedes with a whole stack of Datapads in your servos, six of them breaking in the progress. And Soundwave was...not pleased. He was actually the complete opposite and alone the look he was giving you right now scared you.

“Get out of my sight. Now” You flinched at the low, rough voice. A voice he normally never used on you. “Soundwave, Im-,” “I dont care what you are you stupid clumsy thing! I said get out of my sight, that was an Order. I am your Superior, you listen to me!” he roughly interrupted you. “But-” there it was. A sting in your cheek you hoped you would never feel. He slapped you. You knew that for most Decepticon Mechs it was normal to give their Femme a little slap sometimes...but you really hoped that Soundwave would never do that.

Not having the strenght, or the courage to talk back anymore, you just walked away, letting the Lubricant slowly fill your eyes.

When you were finally in your Appartment, you just went into your berth, lubricating uncontrollably now.

**When he saves you after a fight**

Fear, that was all you could feel.

You knew that, after the war and with the lack of femmes, Mechs were hungry...

You knew it would be a bad idea to go outside when it was night, but you still did it. And now you have to face the consequences for it.

You couldnt fight them. Not three of them at once. You trashed around, kicked, screamed, nothing worked. Nobody was near, nobody could save you. Not even Soundwave...

After you had that fight, he cut the connection you two shared. You couldnt contact him anymore, you were alone...

“NO! Stop! Help me, please! Somebody!” you screamed at the top of your vocaliser, but it seemed like nobody would hear you.

“Naw, they are so cute when they squirm and scream...nobody will save you. So I think it would be better if you just enjoy it...”said the tallest Mech and just as the sentence ended, the two other ones grabbed your legs, and began spreading them. “No! Please, I beg you! Stop!” Lubricant was streaming down your faceplates now, and your strenght to fight back was fading. Just as he wanted to open his panel, he was roughly shoved away from you, followed by the other two. You just curled up in a small ball on the floor, silently lubricating. You just wanted to be in the arms of one specific Mech, but he wasnt here.

While somebody was beating them without mercy, you were picked up by somebody. You thought it would be a random Mech and you were really suprised when you heard an familiar voice. “Shh, Im here, little one, nobody is going to hurt you anymore...”your head jumped up when you noticed that you were laying in Soundwaves arms. He gave you a soft smile before beginning to give you small kisses all over your face while walking out of the alley you were in. Outside of that alley, you saw your attackers laying on the floor, beaten to death from Barricade and Starscream, who were luckily with Soundwave.

He carried you all the way to his Apartment and laid with you on his berth, still cuddling and soothing you.

“I love you so much, little one. An Im so, so sorry...I was so dumb,” he began, while cupping the cheek he slapped, “dont leave me, little one. I want to live with you.” And began kissing your lips.

“I love you too...Soundwave. But please, dont slap me again...,” you looked at him with still lubricating eyes, which were pleading at the same time

“Never.” And with one last kiss, you both laid down, slowly drifting off to recharge.

**He gets jealous**

He knew you would never cheat on him, but it still made him extremely jealous to see you talk and laugh with other Mechs, even touch them.

Right now you were talking to Barricade, your best friend, and also one of Soundwaves. You were laughing like crazy and seeing you laugh with another Mech made him jealous, even if he had no reason to. You were his...and he wouldnt share you. Never. So, when you were finally done talking to Barricade and he was walking away, he took your wrist and shoved you into his office, pinning you to a wall. “Youre mine, understood?” Your first shocked expression turned into laughing. “Nawww, is my big bad Soundy jealous?” you began teasing him before you chuckled and began kissing him.

“You know you´re the only one I love...”

**As your Sparkmate**

-protective and possessive

-would never let another Mech come too close to you, let alone touch you

-would completely demolish those who still did it, and if they didnt learn their lesson he would kill them

-his soft side would only be for you, and only in private.

-would overflow you with kisses while cuddling, but he has to be in the right mood for that

-nevertheless, wouldnt show too much emotion

**When you are carrying**

-would be even more protective

-would never let anything happen to both of you

-would casually speak to your Sparkling through your belly while crouching

-helping you with everything

-wouldnt show it, but is the most excited Sire ever

**When you are giving birth to your Sparkling**

-holding your hand

-telling you how good your are doing and how proud he is

-kisses to calm you down

-even if he normally likes seeing somebody in pain, he couldnt stand to see you like that

-would help delivering the Sparkling

-would hold your Sparkling the whole time afterwards, so that you could rest

Pain. That was all you could feel. You knew it would be painful. Really painful. But you didnt know it would be this bad. You barely managed it though labor. It took many many painful hours for you to dialate so you could start pushing, but you were exhausted.

But you wouldnt have been able to even get till pushing without Soundwave. He calmed you down so good, and helped you with everything. Since you wanted to give birth home alone, only with Soundwave, he would need to help delivering your Sparkling. And that was exactly what he did, even better than you could have imagined. After around one hour of pushing, your Sparkling was nearly there.

His head was out, but only half of it, and it felt like your hooha was going to explode. And the facial features of his Sire didnt help with it either.

“Push a bit more, little one. Youre nearly done. Yeaaah, just like that. Push, push, push.” Then, with a loud, pained scream of you, the head was finally out. “He looks just like me already...,” “No frag, I already noticed that, or better to say mini me down there.”

After a few more minutes, your little Sparkling was finally there. Your hooha was mad, but you were happy. You had found your luck with an incredible Sparkmate, and now with an Sparkling...who just teared your Valve apart :)…

When you were recharging and healing, Soundwave held him close to his happy humming Spark, absolutely adoring his little Sparkling...

**Smut======**

**In bed**

-Rough

-Always Dominant, would never let you ride him

-loves to hear you scream, moan his name

-his sadistic side is showing a bit but would never put pain over pleasure.

-bondage

-wall interfacing

-loves to ram into you deep, reaching your tank

-”Thats it, little one...take me, every inch...good femme”

**Your first time**

You always wanted to keep your purity for a special Mech, a Mech with which you will spend your life, and since you found him, you were ready.

So, here you were, under his heated frame, you both without panels. He already began gliding his thick Spike over your throbbing, wet lips, making you shudder. You were actually nervous and maybe a bit scared about his Spike, since he was so big, but you hoped you could handle it. And as if he could smell your nervousness, he began calming you down. “Shh, little one, dont be scared, Im going to be gentle” and began kissing you. He used the kiss as a little distraction from the pain, and began pushing into you, earning an pained scream from you into the kiss. The pain really was bad, but his little kisses made it better. He let you adjust to his size for a few minutes, and when you nodded, he began thrusting in and out.

The stimulation of his Spike was incredible, and so was the pleasure. The pain was vaguely on the background now. He still was gentle, and you really appreciated that, but you started to want more.

“Ahh, Soundwave...more..” you moaned, earning a smirk from him, and faster thrusts. Soon, he was pounding into your willing body mercilessly, making you scream and arching your back. His Spike was so deep inside of you, it reached spots you didnt know existed, and brought your Overload fast. Soon, because of his beast-like pounding, you were clenching around his Spike while overloading, milking his Overload in the process. He spilled so much into you, you were wondering if you would get Sparked after this...

After his overload, he collapsed next to you. “I hope I waant too rough, little one.” As an answer, you began smiling shyly and gave him a kiss while shaking your head.

“Good, because Im not done with you.” And with that, he picked you up and walked to a wall, ready for a second round.

**When he is needy**

It was frustrating. He couldnt concentrate on anything at work right now, just because the only thing he thought about was you. His Spike was arching since hours behind his panel, getting more painful with every minute he had to cover it. But he still had things to do, he couldnt do anything against it...or could he?

“Y/N, little one, I need your help with something at my office.” he told you over your connection and you came to his office as fast as possible, believing it was something from work he needed help with...

When you went into his office, he was just sitting behind his desk. “What do you need help with, Soundy?” You didnt got an answer and instead he used his finger to signal you to come closer. And you soon noticed that “helping” didnt had anything to do with work, since his large, erected Spike was already set free behind his desk, arching to be touched from you. Not wasting any time with talking, you just got on your knees infront of him under his desk, and started sucking on his large Spike. Sighing through his vents that your little Mouth was finally around his Spike, he concentrated on work again. Your little mouth always felt so good, it was hard to keep himself together and not moan.

Leaning back in his chair and stopping to work for a few minutes, he took your head and made you work faster, deep throat him. His Spike tasted so deliciously good in your mouth, you coudlnt get enough. With a few more skilled licks around his tip, he overloaded into your mouth. You tried to swallow as much as possible and lick his Spike completely clean.

Finally, he would be able to concentrate again, but not without giving you a reward first...

“Get on the table and spread your legs, little one.”


	6. Optimus Prime x Human! Disrespectful! Female! Lemon!

Since a few days you were fleeing with Cade Yeager, Tessa, her boyfriend and the Autobots. You lived with Cade and his daughter before, but since he had the great Idea to bring that old rusty Truck with him your life is going downhill. 

You actually had a good life. You had good grades and would have went to college soon. But now your whole future is destroyed. You would probably die soon since you are being hunted, and everything just because that fucking Prime wasnt dead already. No, you didnt hate the Autobots and even thought they didnt deserve any of this, but they are still the reason for the situation you were in. 

And well, you were in a really bad mood everyday now, and you let everything out on the Prime most of the time. 

Cade send you out to steal again today and after you got caught and nearly captured while running away, you were even more pissed. What would happen if they would actually manage to capture you? What would you have to tell them? That a giant Robot destroyed your life so you have to steal in order to survive? That you just got sucked into a war because of that fucking idiot? As if he couldnt manage to survive on his own... 

After throwing a tantrum (again) at cade and Optimus for what had happened and how that Grandpa is ruining your life, Prime finally lost his chills. 

“How are we supposed to live a normal life again?! We have to steal everyday and dont have a home, since that Rustbucket had the great Idea to drag us into this war! I-” Before you could end your sentence, Prime rudely interrupted you, having enough of your Complains. 

“Enough! Its Sir to you, Y/N! You are not allowed to call me anything more or less. Stop acting like a child and grow up. You had enough time to leave to live a better life, stop complaining and go out of my sight.” Scoffing at his lecture you just walked away, into your room. Luckily this Church had a few rooms besides the main room, even with beds in it, so you didnt had to spend every second with that Rustbucket. Who did he think he was? Ohh wow, the mighty Optimus Prime, the last Prime alive – my ass. His war nearly destroyed your Planet, and maybe will in the future. 

After spending some time alone and showering (yes, this church has a shower), you just laid onto the bed, which wasnt comfortable at all, with only a towel wrapped around you. But suddenly, an angry (but much smaller) Optimus Prime strides into your room. 

“Excu-” 

“I wont accept your behavior towards me anymore. Stop that disrespect or I will have to pay you a lesson in obedience.” He roughly said with an serious expression. 

You scoffed. As if. 

“Bring it on, Grandpa.” 

Well, saying that wasnt a good idea. 

Optimus roughly pulled your towel away and, before you could say anything and insult him even more, or at least hide your body, pushed you onto your bed. 

“Turn around.” He said while coming closer and easily towering over you with his 7 feet. It was like he was dominating the whole room alone with his presence, which, to be honest, intimidated you...but didnt stop you at all. What the hell did he think? Alone the audacity to just pull your towel away and look at your completely bare body made you loose all respect you ever had for him. 

While you were still shocked and didnt turn around like he ordered you (as if you would), he came closer and his face was now only inches away from yours. 

“I said turn around.” 

“Make me.” You bared your teeth at him, still keeping up your strong facade. As if you would obey him. 

But you didnt thought that he would actually make you do it. 

With one quick movement he turned you around, pushing your face down and the rest of your body up. Well, hiding your body wont work anymore, since he literally got the best view onto your regions right now. 

“What do you think are you do-” Before you could finish your sentence, you felt a sting of pain on your ass, making you gasp. 

His Idea of “lesson in obedience” is...Spanking? 

“My name is Optimus Prime, do you understand that?!” His voice was rough and dominating while he hovered over you, and slowly your strong facade began to crumble down. Maybe you had gone too far? Apparently, you did and after several Spanks later your ass was burning and tears were streaming down your face. 

But his Spanking had another side-effect. You were aroused, and you hoped he wouldnt notice. But since your mouth decided to make him cought onto your arousal with a moan, of course he did. He didnt seem to care, though, and just Spanked you a bit more – till his servo “accidentally” strode your vagina, making a moan leave your mouth. What was wrong with you? You hate him...why are you aroused by him?? 

He began playing with your wet lips, making you shudder in pleasure, but still – you wouldnt allow him to do that so easily. What the hell was wrong with that old Rustbucket? 

You moved out of his grasp with a quick movement and sat down, looking at him with an mortified and disgusted expression (even if you liked it...). 

“What the hell are you thinking, Rustbucket?!” 

His expression of light confusion switched quickly to angry and annoyed, and soon you found yourself under him, his huge body pushing you down on the bed, making you not being able to move. 

“It seems like my lession of obedience needs repetition...” 

And with that, he spread your legs while holding both of your arms over your head. He moved one of his Servos down and quickly inserted two of his fingers. He didnt gave you time to adjust and just began thrusting in and out quickly. 

“AH! What the hell are you doing? Ah...” It was painful, but with every thrust the pleasure rose, making you no longer want to fight him. You were reaching your climax quickly – you never thought somebody could make you cum on his fingers that quick. Your breathing got faster and your moans louder. So close! Just a little more! - Till he stopped. 

Was he joking? One more thrust and you would climax! One more...But instead of thrusting into you more, he just pulled his fingers out of you and hovered over you again, moving his pelvis area between your legs. 

“Please...Ah....” 

He moved to your face, observing you. “What is my name?” 

“Ah, please...Optimus Prime, Sir...please” 

“Have you learned your lesson?” 

“Yes...ah, I have...please, sir...please...” 

He didnt answer you anymore. He just moved a bit higher, hiding his face in your neck, and moved one servo down. You couldnt see what he was doing, but you soon felt the head of something hard infront of your entrance. You soon noticed what that was and before you could say anything he pushed his big shaft into you, making you scream. Thankfully, he was letting you adjust this time, but he soon began to move in and out. 

God, you didnt think you could feel so much pleasure from that old Rustbucket... 

He began thrusting in and out of you at a normal pace, making you feel every ridge of his Spike. The feeling was incredible and you began moaning loudly. His shaft was already deep inside of you and felt like it was going deeper with every thrust he made. 

He moved your legs a bit higher so he could have a better angle to thrust inside. “After all, this is to pay you a lesson...it might be wise to learn it quickly...” you didnt know what he meant with that, but you soon found out. 

He began slamming into you uncontrollably. His big Tip was roughly shoved against your cervix with every of his quick thrusts. It was painful, but the pleasure was even better now...You couldnt imagine any other man taking you that roughly...thrusting into you with such an speed. 

You began seeing black and white spots with stars in your vision, all at the same time, from the amazing pleasure you were feeling from the huge Rustbucket above you... 

The only thing you could hear were your screams and the sound of both of your fluids when he was thrusting into you. A belly bulge was slowly starting to form, showing how big he was which just turned you on even more. 

“Ahhhhh...” You threw your head back, feeling your climax coming close again. His vigorous thrusts didnt got slower, and his big Spike felt like he was growing bigger inside of you. After a few more thrusts, you finally came with an loud scream. It was amazing...feeling him still shove himself against you through your climax made it even stronger. The feeling of his energon lines on his Spike popping out... 

Your walls were painfully clamping down on his lenght and he soon came inside of you with a low growl - burying himself deeply inside of you, spilling all of his juices into you. God...you should be more disrespectful, if it always ends like this...Even the feeling of his fluids leaking out of you was godlike 

While you were still trying to chatch your breath, Optimus was already standing up and hiding his Spike behind his panel again. “I hope you learned your lesson. If you didnt, I will have to pay you another one which will be much longer.” And with that, he just left. 

You were definitely going to be sore in the morning...but it was worth it...


	7. Soundwave & Barricade x Cybertronian! Scared! Female!

No matter how fast she was driving, she couldnt outrun them. 

She had been running away from them for a few months now. If she thought she had found a good spot to hide, they would locate her anyways. 

Soundwave would always find her. She didnt understood how he always managed it, but it seemed like the storys of the extremely intelligent communication officer, Megatrons favourite pet, were true. And she couldnt do anything against him while he was in Space. The thought of being watched the whole time made her feel so...vulnerable. But at least he couldnt hurt her from above...unlike him. 

Barricade. If Soundwave located her, Barricade would drive to her location within minutes and would chase her for many hours. Just like Soundwave, he seemed to always had at least an idea of where she is hiding. He was just waiting for the right moment to engange. 

Why they wanted her? She didnt know. She wasnt even in contact with Optimus or other Autobots, she was useless for them. 

But it seemed like the running away from them just took an end. 

She knew she was naive with thinking she could recharge a bit without being found, but she was extremely exhausted and one hour of recharge wouldnt matter...right? 

Well, that one hour mattered, and that was the resaon why she was in the situation she was right now: chained to the wall with Barricade crouching infront of her. “Do you even know how fragging stressful it was to catch your little aft?” She scoffed. What the frag did he think? That she would run into their Servos like a happy little Sparkling? They were Decepticons! The ones who killed thousands of their Race! 

Barricade came closer and began Squeezing her cheeks with one Servo and began smiling at her with the most posed smile she could imagine from a Decepticon. “But now we have finally catched our little Autobot pet and when Soundwave finally got his Aft down here, you can start your new life as our little...sweet pet.” 

“I will never be your pet, you disgusting Deceptiscum!” Well, that wasnt the best answer, and she soon noticed why. As soon as those words left her mouth, the “smile” on his face vanished and became an baleful glare. The Servo suddenly went to her throat and he began squeezing her Energon lines while pushing her down. Trying to fight back was useless, he was much stronger and taller than her. 

“Listen well, Autoscum. That wasn´t a question. You belong to us now. You are our pet now. Try to fight us or escape and we will make you feel more pain than you could imagine. Got it?” Normally she would have barked back...but she couldnt do anything. She would propably be held captive for many years now...be their pet. That alone terrified her, and she didnt had the strenght, or the will, to fight back anymore. 

\---------------------------------------------- 

Two weeks had passed since he had captured her. Soundwave was still in Space (luckily?) so she just had to deal with Barricade., who wasnt even as mean as she would have expected from a Decepticon. He would only hurt her if she didnt obey him instantly but other than him being mean he was actually...nice. He would give her a bit of Energon occasionally and if he had hurt her he would caress her wound. 

But no matter how “nice” he was to her, it didnt change the fact that he held her captive as his pet. And the thought of Soundwave coming down to earth soon wasnt appealing either. 

She had to escape. And she had a Plan. 

She knew that Barricade would recharge this night, a perfect opportunity. 

When Barricade gave her a small amount of Energon and sat beside her, she began snuggling against him. Like the good pet she was. Since he had a Soft spot for her, he pulled her closer, with the nice thought of his pet becoming obedient. “Master, can you remove that cuffs please...I can snuggle better like that...and sleep next to you more comfortably.” She wasn´t sure if that would work, but it was her only chance, even if she was disgusted by the thought of cuddling with a Decepticon. To her suprise, he actually removed the cuffs and then laid down to have his pet sleeping by his side. “Since you obeyed good the last few days im gonna make an exeption for you...pet.” 

Was he really that dumb? 

All she had to do now was waiting till he was recharging deeply. 

What felt like an eternity later, he was finally deep into recharge. She slowly sled out of his embrace, hoping that he was really recharging and wouldnt notice her. To made sure that he was, she lied down next to him for another 10 minutes, to see if he really didnt. She had one try, she wasnt allowed to fail if she wanted a normal life. 

Getting out of the small „house" where he held her captive was suprisingly easy, but the unnerving thought of him waking up every second making her anxious made her nearly trip over her feet. When she finally got out of the house she tried to transform as quiet as possible and after doing that, she began driving. When she was far enough away she began driving as fast as she could. 

If Soundwave was watching her, she knew that she will be captured again, but she had to believe that he wasnt. That she had a future among other Autobots. 

She had to find Optimus Prime at all costs. 

\------------------------------------------------------------- 

1 Year later 

Fear, that was all she could feel. 

Chicago was destroyed. The Decepticons Won. The Autobots lost. 

Optimus Prime was dead, other Autobots either the same or captured. 

Bumblebee...her best friend, laid decapitated on the ground. Decapitated from no other than Soundwave – the Mech who she was fleeing from right now. 

She ran around every corner she could find to outrun him, but him and his damned bird always managed to be right behind her and as if they knew every corner of the doomed City, just like they managed to push her right into the corner of an dead end. 

That was it. That was the end of her miserable life. She probably wasnt even worth keeping as a pet, especially after she fled from them. She only heard Storys about Soundwave and his abilitys but never seen him. He was just as tall as Barricade but was...so much more intelligent...intimidating. His bulky frame coming closer alone made her want to hide in the corner even more. She could feel lubricant shooting into her Optics. She didnt want to offline that soon...but she didnt want to be their pet either. 

But being their pet was maybe better than dying...Primus was she really thinking like that? Being the pet of Decepticons?? Being the pet of Barricade and Soundwave...did she even had a future with them? They would probably torture her for running away.... She thought so much about all those bad things that she didnt even realized she had been lubricating really bad now...and that Soundwave was crouching right infront of her. 

There was nowhere to hide, nowhere to go. 

He began moving his hand to her face and began caressing her cheek and looked at her with and emotionless expression. She couldnt understand why the frag he would caress her cheek? But that emotionless expression soon changed into a baleful glare and he began squeezing her cheeks really hard, making her wince in pain. He pulled her closer to his face and began speaking with the most intimidating, harsh and deep voice. 

“If you dare to run away one more time or dont obey us, I will make sure to offline you in the most painful way possible,” 

And then began changing his Voice into an staged, nice tone. 

“alright, Sweetspark?” With a faked smile at the end. 

Since she didnt want to get tortured she just nodded, not able to get a word out of her mouth. Soundwave let go of her cheeks and began shifting his position infront of her. He sat down and pulled her closer to him, right into his arms and began petting her again. Primus what was with him and the touching? She couldnt understand why he would be nice to her all so sudden, wasnt she supposed to be his pet? 

She didnt know that he, and Barricade, secretly had a soft side for her. Something inside of them didnt want to hurt her...too much. 

“You know...you are a cute Femme...one of the last of out kind. We dont want to be the reason of your gender going extinct, so we are keeping you.” 

So that was the reason they were keeping her...they think she is cute. 

But she had to say...the petting wasnt all that bad, and maybe, just maybe if she obeyed, she could have a good life...as a pet. 

That was definitely Stockholm speaking – loudly. 

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didnt notice the other familiar Mech stroding into the small alley they were in. What brought her attention to him was his clawed Servo on her knee. 

“Well, well, what do we have here. Our naughty pet that ran away.” 

Both of them then began to put a leash around her neck, making sure that she wouldnt run away one more time. 

“How about we go to our new home?...pet”


	8. Bumblebee x Human! Female!

Ever since you brought that yellow camaro, your life changed forever. Your life made sense again and you managed it out of depression, but most importantly, you found a friend. 

Both of you had come along very good since the beginning, even if you were scared of him when you first met . He became your bestfriend and guardian really fast, and you would spend much time together, either while driving or with his human holoform in your Apartment. 

But the more time you spend, the more you grew attached to him. You fell in love with him. Everything about him fascinated you. From his Body to his personality – everything. You always wanted to be near him, since he gave you a feeling of protection, and he was always so friendly... But you knew he would never love you. You were two different species, you humans were so small, vulnerable..why would he want a human as his girlfriend? 

Today you and Bumblebee had planned some games for the evening, and you were really excited, as always. Playing games with him was always so fun. From the outside you probably wouldnt even think that he had such a playful and kind side, that he would love playing games. 

This evening you were sitting on your Couch and just finished the first game, when he got a funny Idea. 

“Let´s play thruth or dare.” He smiled at you – the smile that made you fall for him. 

“Sure, why not” 

You played many funny rounds, even with him twerking in one – he was even good in twerking, how?! But his last Dare for you was going to be something special. 

“Kiss me.” 

“What?” You thought you just misheard something. Did he just said he wanted you to kiss him?? 

“You heard me, kiss me.” And he began pouting. One thing he knew you adored : his pouting. He was just so cute while doing that! But you knew, that kiss wouldnt mean too much to him...that it was just a kiss for a challenge. 

Nevertheless, you still urged forward into his arms, and slowly guided your lips onto his. The kiss was perfect. Both of your lips were perfectly in synch, and you never wanted it to end. You never wanted it to be the first and only one... 

But still, you pulled away. It was wrong. He wouldnt love you and this wasnt fair...your feelings would just get stronger. 

“Is something wrong?” He asked you, looking at you with an sad expression...why was he sad? 

“Did you not like it?” He spoke again, and the sadness in his voice couldnt be misheard. 

You turned around to look at him again. “No, ist not that i didnt like it...its....I liked it too much, more than you ever would...I cant do that, knowing that you would never feel the same for me as I do for you...” Tears were about to form in your eyes, but suddenly Bumblebee literally jumped at you, smashing his lips onto yours. You both were having a really passionate kiss, till he spoke again, while cupping your cheeks with his hands. 

“Are you kidding me? I have been in love with you since the beginning...why else would I have wanted you to kiss me?” 

Without saying anything, you just began kissing him again. He loves you...you never thought he would. You sat on his lap and kept kissing him. But those kisses werent rough, or needy. They were small and innocent, showing each of you how much you love each other 

You just kept kissing and cuddling the whole evening, completely fogetting about the games, only enjoying each others presence. 

It all began with the purchase of a yellow camaro, which turned out as your best friend, and the love of your life.


	9. Ratchet x Human! Female! Lemon!

You and Ratchet had been friends for a while, and you slowly started to have feelings for him. But you knew that you would probably never be more than friends. You were two completely different species, he was a tall, intelligent Robot, who worked as a (grumpy) medic and you were just a normal human girl. But still, you were happy about your friendship and you wouldnt want to change anything about it. 

Ratchet needed somebody to train his human examinating skills on, in order to be able to help humans too - if no human doctor was around. And you, as his best friend, decided to help him. Why not? Its for a good cause an it would really help him. Besides that, it wont be too much (or so you thought). Just a little Checkup. 

Striding into the Medbay, you happily greeted Ratchet. 

“Hey Ratch!” 

“Greetings, Y/N.” He then shrinked himself down to 7 feet of size, since he wouldnt be able to do a checkup on humans with 24 feet in height without crushing you. He then continued with telling you to take a seat on the examination table he build for humans. 

“Tell me if I apply too much pressure and if I hurt you” You nodded as an way of an answer, and he began checking you - or better to say testing how much pressure he needs to apply. 

“A little softer, your grip is still very rough.” 

“Acknowledged” 

“In the next step, I am going to take some blood from you.” Suprisingly, it didnt hurt a bit. He really is a good Doctor, even with another species. 

After he made a few more tests, including inserting an IV, you thought he was done with the Checkup. After all, there wasnt more to Checkup on, right? 

“Okay Y/N, Im done. But there is still something I want to talk about with you. It would be in great Interest for me to learn more about female anatomy, including learning on how to checkup on females if it is needed. I wont force you into letting me examinate you down there, just think about it okay?” To be honest, you didnt know. The thought of somebody touching you down there scared you a bit...but it was Ratchet, your best friend... 

“I..dont know, Ratchet. You know, nobody ever touched me there, not even an Gynocologist. But...I trust you. You can examine me down there...but be careful”. 

He gave you a warm smile, something you rarely saw. It made you feel safe and comfortable. “I will be careful. Dont worry. Just tell me if ist too much.” 

He gave you a little blanket to cover you at first and attached leg rests so it would be more comfortable for you. You then laid your legs upon them, still with the blanket covering you. Ratchet then sat infront of you on a chair, and pointed to the blanket, “May I?”and you just nodded as an answer. You werent scared or ashamed...after all he can learn things like that. But you havent even been to a Gynocologist and you were kinda nervous. 

After you approved it he slowly pushed the blanket a bit backwards. Not too much so your legs wouldnt freeze to death, but enough to see everything. 

Really pretty...he thought to himself for a short amount of time. But he wasnt allowed to think something like that. Even if there was a small chance that you liked him too, it was unprofessional. 

“I´m going to touch you and do a Vaginal smear, okay?” 

“Yes.” You were growing a bit more nervous now, which Ratchet semed to sense. He took your hand and began stroking it. “Relax. Ist not going to hurt, okay? I will be even more gentle now.” 

He slowly started to insert a cotton swab, which didnt hurt at all and he was done within seconds. He then scanned your belly with only his optics and asked if you had any pain in the last months. After that, he was already done. Wasnt even bad! 

But even after Racthet was done, he couldnt keep his eyes off your pretty pink pussy. If you wouldnt be here he would have slapped himself for thinking like that, but he couldnt do something against it, he just couldnt stop thinking about how your little walls would feel around him... 

He had noticed you a long while ago, and wanted you to be his. 

And after all, he still needed to find the right pressure for touching a female down there, in order to not hurt somebody in the future...right? 

So, even if the Checkup was actually done, he began stroking your lips and clitoris. Lets see how you would react right? 

You were...confused. You thought the Checkup would be done and since when was it part of a Checkup down there to...stroke your clitoris??? 

But you had to admit...it felt good. And you didnt want him to stop. But you still asked yourself why he was doing that.... 

“Ratchet...is that a part of the Checkup?” You got nearly interrupted by a moan, but held it back since you were embarassed. Ratchet stopped stroking you, and rolled with his chair a bit forward to your head. 

“No, it actually isnt. Does this...make you uncomfortable?” 

You shook your head. “No, it doesnt.” 

“Y/N, you have...caught my interest for a while now. I want you to be mine. But I dont know if you feel the same way.” 

“Oh Ratchet, you dont know how much I feel the same way...” You rised your hand to touch his face, stroking his cheek. He then lowered his head, and your lips connected. It were soft, gentle, innocent kisses, something both of you dreamed of for so long. 

After some time, Ratchet pulled away and smirked. “Are you interested in going on with our...”Checkup”? 

Oh yes, you wanted. Even if you were still a bit nervous, it didnt feel wrong or something... 

After receiving a nod as an answer from you, he stood up and moved down. He began stroking your outer lips and clitoris again, making you moan a bit. 

You had to be honest, you did that alone already, but another person doing that felt so much better! So much more intense...especially when it was a hand of metal. 

“You like that?” He purred at you while smirking. 

“Yes, please use more pressure...”. 

Instantly obeying, he began using more pressure, earning louder moans from you. Music to his audio receptors! The beautyful feeling of his fingers made you really wet and needy already, and you finally wanted to have something inside of you. But Ratchet wouldnt give you what you wanted if without teasing you a bit before. 

“Ratch-AH...can you ah, maybe finger me? Pleaseeee.” You were desperate, you just wanted to feel more already. You even spread your legs wider for him, making the leg rests useless. But instead of just pushing a digit inside of you (which he would have loved because of the lovely sounds you made), he just touched your entrance with the tip of his digit, and moved a bit. Just a bit, to make you crazy. 

“Ratchettt....pleaseeee” you begged him. You would even beg for his Spike at this point, but you were pretty sure that you wouldnt be able to take it all without preparation. 

“Please what, my dear?” He smirked at you...oh, so we are playing this game now? 

“Please finger me” 

“Please who?” ...really? The feeling got already unbearable and he had the great Idea to play this game with you now? 

“Ratchet...Sir, pleaseee” but you gave in anyways...you kind of liked it tho. 

He seemed to smirk at you again, before pushing one thick digit inside of you. It was a bit painful, but after he thrusted a bit it became a good feeling, even when he pushed another digit inside of you. You began moaning louder now – god you would have never expected that two digits would feel so good. But even if Ratchet knew you were feeling good, he needed to know if you were in any pain, if you liked it – if you want to continue. He wouldnt just go on without your consent. 

He pulled out, hovering over you and began kissing you. It were still soft, gentle kisses and you really appreciated that he wasnt eating you up. 

“Y/N, I will only go on with your Consent. Are you sure you are ready for it? We dont need to do this step already if you dont want to.” 

Sure, you never had any sort if intimate contact with him(or anybody) before but you were never so sure about something before. You loved him and he loved you. You wanted this, you needed this... 

You wanted to be his. 

You laid your left hand onto his cheek. “Yes, Ratchet, I want this. I love you...I want to be with you. I want to be yours, I´m ready for it.” You warmly smiled at him and gave him a kiss. 

He eagerly returned the kiss, but this time he got more demanding, more hungry. 

Ratchet slowly allowed himself to stop controlling himself, making his Spike pressurise behind his Panel. He never had been this excited for something the last years, maybe he can finally find happiness now. 

You began a heated kissing session and he pushed his glossa inside of you, asserting his dominance. He slowly took your Top and bra off and began to suck and lick your sensitive nipples, making you moan – you didnt even know you were sensitive in that area! 

“Mhmm, you look so beautyful my dear...You´re mine!” 

He gave you a few more hungry kisses, before letting his panel slide away, letting his Spike free. He was definitely huge, probably around 10 inches, but you were sure you could handle it...somehow. He began kissing you again and slowly moved his lenght to your entrance, till you felt his big tip infront of it. 

To be honest, you were growing really nervous now. It would probably hurt due to his size and due to the fact that you were a virgin. You were scared of the pain. Ratchet sensed this, and began murmuring sweet things to you, calming you down. 

“Shh, relax. Its okay, I will be gentle...my little one. I love you...” he said, before going back to kissing you. You couldnt handle but smile into the kiss, he was so sweet, so caring. Most of the soldiers only thought of him as the grumpy, old medic, but if you get to know him he can be so nice and caring. 

While you both kissed each other, he slowly slid himself inside of you. 

Oh yeah, the pain was definitely there. Even with the preparation, you had a hard time taking his lenght without crying. Tears slowly started to stream down your cheeks, and Ratchet quickly kissed them away. 

Ratchet began to worry at this sight. Did he went too fast? Should he have been more gentle with you?...Your body is so fragile compared to his.... 

“Do you want me to stop?” he cringed at the sight of another tear rolling down your cheek 

“No...it will be alright, just -, just give me a minute” You didnt want to stop. You wanted this and pain is normal – not for everyone, but a huge metal dick was inside of you, what did you expect? 

While you waited till the pain was gone, he showered you with kisses, effectively calming you down. 

After a few more minutes the pain was nearly gone, and you gave him the signal to start moving. He went at a really slow pace first, not wanting to hurt you and making you more accustomed to his size in the process. To your suprise, the pain didnt got too worse when he started to move and you already began to feel pleasure. 

But Ratchet was still worried. “Does this hurt? I will sto-” But you quickly shut him off with a kiss, signaling him that it didnt hurt anymore and that he should stop worrying. “Go a bit faster, please” 

He was a bit surprised, but he complied and began thrusting faster. He was still extremely gentle with you, and you really appreciated that. But as the pleasure rose, the wish of having him going even faster and rougher rose too. 

Of course he wanted to go harder and rougher too, but he was afraid he might hurt you...he wouldnt forgive himself if he did. 

“Please, Ratchet, go harder...please fill me up”. 

He instantly, even if some silent voice in the back of his processor told him not do, went to go rougher on you. If you would show any signs of pain, he would stop. 

But this just felt so good, for both of you. Having your small walls clench around him, while you were having the big ridged spike inside of your throbbing heat which was ruthlessly shoved against your cervix. You definitely liked it rough and the whole examination table shook with every of his thrusts. You were moaning and whimpering loudly while he let out little grunts. 

And the sight of you under him, squirming and moaning his name...primus, he couldnt get enough of it. 

On both of your thighs were your mixed fluids from both of you - but the lubrication made it even easier for him to enter and ram into you. 

Oh Primus, this feeling was incredible...he would have never thought it would feel so good...you were so warm too, it made him having troubles to not overload right away. And you felt just the same way. The big ridged Spike was poking at every sensitive area, and it just felt so good...having such a big Spike inside of you felt so good, you could never get enough of it. 

Nearing his overload fast, his thrusts became sloppy and he let out more grunts. When the Overload finally ripped through him, he spilled so much into you that alone the feeling of it made you reach your climax too, making your walls clench down on his already way too sensitive Spike. You let out a long moan while he thrusted through both of your climaxes, before he pulled out. 

The pool of your mixed fluids would be nice to clean up later, he thought to himself, but that could wait. Right now he only wanted to cuddle and hold you, which he did. He took a blanket and wrapped your still panting form up, while lifting you up into his arms. 

“I love you, Y/N” 

“I love you too...” 

Both of you were watching in the opposites eyes (or optics) and both of you felt so much love at once...it was an magnificent moment and you were really comfortable...you never wanted this moment to end. 

Till you were rudely interrupted by the sound of Sideswipe and Ironhide whistling, with Dino clapping in the background...


	10. Soundwave x Cybertronian! Female! Fluff & Lemon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Divided into two parts, which is why this Chapter is long.

**Part 1**

After  the Decepticons won the war,  everything changed , not  only for Cybertronians , but  for humans too . The  Autobots where either captured ,  hiding or dead and the humans had only one reason to live  now :  rebuilding cybertron . But  they didnt only helped with cybertron ,  they also  build cybertronian buildings on Earth,  since both planets would be close to each other now and rebuilding cybertron would take many ,  many more years than to build things on Earth. A  few months after Chicago,  they had already managed to set up a  cybertronian palace , on  the same  spot the white house once stood . The  palace was  huge ,  and around it would the new capital of the Earth  be created . 

Since they won the war  they could begin to choose Mates  and create families ,  making the decepticon army even bigger .

Soundwave would choose wisely . He was  one of the most intelligent  Cons online  and wouldnt have a  dumb little brat  as his mate .  You were a  tiny femme in  comparison to him , not  even reaching 13  foot . Back on  cybertron you worked as a  Midwife , but  since you werent needed as that yet ,  you just  worked in  the medical bay.  When he  first saw you , he was  stunned ,  for the first time  since years . Not  only because you were so  small but also  because you were beautyful .  You had shiny black and silver armor ,  slim legs ending in  heels ,  small wings and gorgeous red optics .  You were actually a  seeker , but  since you were too small ,  you didnt worked as one .  You were really intelligent  and always knew what to do. 

He  immediately knew : he  is going to make you belong to him .  Only him . Nobody  else would be able to touch you like he  would . He  already began to imagine what it would be like  to dominate the small form  of yours . Hearing  you whimper . Hearing  you scream his name .

There wasn´t much to do  today in  the medical bay , after all,  the war  ended , so  what would be a  reason to get badly injured now ?  You missed your old job .  You loved working with femmes and mechs and you hoped to get back  to being a  Midwife soon .  Right now you were reading things on a  Datapad when it knocked on  the door of your apartment ,  one of many which got build from humans too .  When you opened it a – as always \-  stoic and emotionless Soundwave stood infront of you with an  unreadable expression .  You already wanted to hide ,  since Mechs ,  especially taller ones than you ,  scared you easily since you got abused by one years ago . Kind  of ironic when you worked in a  Med bay ,  right ? 

He  really had to control himself when you opened the door .  You looked even better right infront of him with your deliciously long limbs . 

“ Hello Officer  Soundwave ,  what can I  help you with ?”

He  didnt answer , he just  moved towards you ,  laying one servo on  your back,  one holding your wrist \-  keeping you in  place . He  easily hovered over you and smirked .  You both looked in  opposite eyes ,  keeping eye contact .  You were a  bit scared and wanted to wiggle out  of his strong  grip , but  that only made him hold  you closer . “I  want you to be mine , y/n. I  want to get to know you .” As  if his ,  over you hovering ,  Appearance wasnt frightening enough ,  his voice was  even more frightening with its deep ,  gravely Sound.

But still... you wanted him .  What would speak against it ? He  is a high rank  officer ... and even if he  is a  evil Decepticon ,  you couldnt imagine him doing the same  things to you like  your ex  did .  Besides that ,  you hadnt a  Mech by your Side  since Eons .

And most importantly : He was a  good looking ,  really intelligent  Decepticon .  And he  wanted you , a normal  femme .

You took your free hand and touched his chest . “I  want to get to know you too ,  Soundwave .”

He  smirked and you started to giggle a  bit ,  which quickly was  another thing he  added to the List  of why he  wanted you .

He  leaned down  to you ,  his head now next to your cheek . “Im  going to visit you every day now ... my femme ...” he just  murmured it , but  the possessive  growl at  the end  couldnt be misheard . He  gave you a  small kiss on  your cheek before loosening his grip on  you and walking away with a  smirk . 

The  next Month he  visited you everyday and you would even go outside  sometimes .  You would talk about your past and the future of the Decepticons ,  or just  about personal  stuff .  You both got really close within just a  few weeks .  It was  love at  first sight for you .  You got him smiling everyday ,  which wasnt really common for Soundwave from what you´ve heard from others ... and even if it was  only a  small smile and faintly noticable ... it was  something .  What you also  quickly noticed was,  that he was  really gentle to you . He  really didnt want to hurt  you ,  or make you scared .  Of course he still was  the rough ,  merciless communication officer ...but  for you he was  already after a  month a  big affectionate Mech with which you wanted to spend the rest of your life . 

But  today was different. Today he  came already with a  bad mood to you ,  and a  bad tempered Soundwave was... scary .  You tried to cheer him up but  nothing worked .

“ Come on,  Soundy ,  tell me what happened ...”  You tried everything to get him to talk about what has happened and why he  had such a  bad mood .

“ Its nothing , y/n, Im  fine .” But  the tone in  his voice said different,  and same  did his facial expression .

“Primus,  Soundwave !  Get your bad tempered aft up and tell me what happened !”  You knew as soon as you said ,  or better screamed it ,  that you shouldnt have done that . He  frowned at  you before standing up and walking towards you ,  making you back  away while he  did that . He  wrapped his feelers around you ,  keeping you from moving away from him .  When he was  right infront of you ,  you just  looked at  you feet ,  scared of looking at  him ... scared about what he  would do. He  used his thumb and index finger to lift your chin up ,  making you look at  him . His  expression was  pissed as fuck  and extremely angry \- at  you . “ Mind saying that again ?” His  voice wasnt like  it was  when he  talked to you ,  it was  deep and dangerous ,  the snarl telling you that you had made a  mistake .  You shook your head ,  energon slowly filling your optics but  you just  pushed it away ,  you couldnt cry now . He  grabbed your chin harder “ If a Superior  asks you a  question ,  you answer it with words , do  you at least  understand that ?!” he  rised his voice to the end,  nearly screaming at  you . “ Ye -” a  big sob from you interruptet your answer ,  you couldnt hold  your tears .  You never wanted him to scream at  you ,  especially because you liked him so  much .  Would he  hit you ?  Would he  hit you like  your Ex  did when you said something wrong ? He  loosened his grip on  your chin and you closed your eyes ,  preparing for the hit . After all,  why would Soundwave want a  weak ,  crying femme as his mate ? 

But  the hit never came .  Instead ,  you felt his hands cupping both of your cheeks ,  his thumbs slowly stroking over them .  You opened your eyes a  little bit ,  and saw his worried and regretfull expression before you felt his lips on  yours . He  kissed you very tenderly and with utter care... as if he was  scared of hurting you .  You sobbed into the kiss and in  the meanwhile he  lifted you up ,  holding you close to his chest ,  and sat on a  chair with you on  his lap . He  broke the kiss and looked at  you “Listen...I  would never hit you ,  or a  femme in  general . I  shouldnt have screamed at  you like  that .  Why did you thought I  would do  that ?” He  spoke with a soft,  caring voice while nuzzling your cheek and giving you a  small kiss .

“ My first ,  and last,  boyfriend abused me ...he...he  always hit me when I  said something wrong . Even  the smallest things would make him do  that .  When I  would start to cry , he  would hit me harder , he  always said he  didnt want a  weak femme . He  left me one day ,  nearly beaten to death and I  got lucky  that somebody found me .  Since then I  havent seen him .”

His  Energon was  boiling . The  thought of another Mech hitting her.  Hitting his y/n.  And maybe even forcing himself onto her.  If the thought of her  loosing her  purity to another Mech wasnt enough ,  then this made the pot overflow .  She was  his .  She belonged to him and he  would do  everything to find  that Mech and kill  him .  Slowly ,  painfully ,  without mercy . He  would rip all  of his limbs slowly apart  for touching what was  meant to be his . 

He  used his hand to cup your cheek and look at  him . “Like I  said , I  would never hurt  you .” He  used his hand to push her  head forward ,  his forehead touching hers . “ Please ... tell me the name of that Mech .” He  felt her  hands gripping his armor really tight .  She was  scared . “He will hurt  me again ...”. “ No , he  wont .  Sweetspark he will  never hurt  you again , I will  make sure of that . Just  give me his name .”  You hesitated .  What would happen  to you ?  Would he  come and get you ?  Would he  even be able to come near you ?  Soundwave would protect you ... you knew that . “His... his name was Blackout...” 

Soundwaves Optics widened in  shock . Blackout was  twice as tall as Soundwave . He  could have crushed you within a  second .  Besides that ,  you could have never defended yourself if he  would touch you against your will. But  the good thing is , he  is already dead . The  bad thing is , he  can never let him pay for what he  did to you . But all  that matters is that you are safe from him . “ Shhh , he  cant hurt  you again , he  died a  few years ago .”

He  felt your hands loosening their hold on  his armor and you moved your head to rest next to his neck,  under his head . He  could feel that you would go into recharge soon , but he  needed to know something .

“ Sweetspark ,  look at  me ”.  You raised your head to look at  him ,  his expression soft  and worried . He  cupped both of your cheeks with his hands again ,  smiling at  you and giving you a  small kiss on  your forehead . “ Did he  forced himself onto you ?  Or touched you ... somewhere without your permission ?”.  You shook your head . “ No , he  never did that -”  you leaned forward next to his audio receptor ,  whispering into it seductively “- Im still  untouched ...”.  You gave him a  small kiss on  the cheek before sitting in  his lap in a  more comfortable way and resting your head in  his protecting embrace and cuddling against him . 

He  arched a  brow at  your comment and the sight of you cuddling in  his arms ,  with the most innocent expression possible .  Oooooh he  would enjoy taking your purity and touching you as the first and last  Mech in  your life . He  smiled at  you and began kissing you .  You both melted really quickly into the kiss but  before it could turn  into a  make -out  session , he  pulled away ,  resting his \-  forehead gainst yours . “I  love you , y/n.”; “I  love you too ,  Soundwave .”  You kissed him one last time  before snuggling against his chest ,  slowly drifting off  to recharge .

You were his .  And nobody could change that .

**Part 2**

**Info:** 1  Month later . The  Decepticons are gonna celebrate their win with a  big party . In  their tradition ,  their leader and his inner circle are the guests of honor . All  of them are going to have a  femme as their company and they are gonna sit on a  big platform ,  watching over the celebrating Cons .  They are also  gonna do a  walk through the mass of Decepticons ,  which are standing around them ,  while heading to the platform (just  imagine the christmas ball  scene from harry potter 4  xD )

You and Soundwave were a  Couple for one month now . 

Right now you both lay on  your shared berth in  his quarters ,  where you moved in,  and you were having a  heated make -out  session . His  glossa was  exploring your mouth and you were laying under him ,  your hands holding him close . He  would always be on Top,  always dominate you and it felt like  you were vanishing under his much more bulkier frame . But  you didnt mind.  You loved his dominant type.  You knew he  really cared for you ,  and wouldnt push  things too far without your permission . 

You were still pure, but  you were ready .  Ready for him to take you .  Maybe he  would even Bond  with you and maybe , just  maybe ,  already make a Sparkling  with you .  You loved Sparklings and wanted one for yourself . Plus,  you definitely wanted to be the Carrier  of Soundwaves Sparklings . But  you didnt know if he was  ready for that ... if he  even wanted a Sparkling...but  who doesnt want one ?

You were making out  for 30  Minutes till he  pulled away and standing up from your berth ,  getting a  pout as your answer . He  touched your back  of the head and gave you a  small kiss on  your cheek . “ You should recharge .  You need much energy for tomorrow ...” Ah  yeah ,  the Celebration . 

“... and tomorrow night ”.

He  smirked at  you and the pout on  your face turned into a  shy smile . “ Dont give me that look – I  know that you want me . I just  need your permission ,  Sweetspark .”

You smirked at  him . “ Well then , I  guess I will  go to recharge now . I  need a  lot of Energy for tomorrow ,  you know ?” He  grinned at  you and gave you a  small kiss before heading out  of the room ,  letting you recharge .

~The  next Day~

You and the other Femmes were waiting in  the dressing room next to the huge Throne  room of the Palace,  which was  used as a  Ballroom tonight . Just like  tradition ,  the Lord  and his inner circle plus  their femmes would be wearing a  cybertronian piece of clothing which was  probably going to be a  skirt which much decoration and jewelry for you –  fitting to the clothes which your Mate was  going to wear .  You asked Soundwave many times to show you what you were going to wear ,  without success so  you were dying from curiosity .

When Lord  Megatron and his inner circle came in –  among them your silver sweetheart \- all  of you were seperated in different  rooms .  When Soundwave was  finally standing infront of you ,  with the clothing in  his hands ,  you couldnt handle  it but  letting out a soft  squeak and running to him ,  wanting to see what he  got for you .  Right when you wanted to take it , he  lifted his arms all  the way up ,  giving you an  amused grin . “ Soundy pleaseee show me .”  You tried to grab  his arms but  how should you do  that if you barely managed to get to his forearm ?  Soundwave only let out a  small chuckle . “ You are adorable like  that .  If you give me a  kiss , I  might let you see it.”  Reaching up to his head was  the next Challenge  since he  would normally bend down  to kiss you . After  you managed it somehow ,  with standing on  your tip -pedes, he  gave in  to your begging .

After a  few minutes you were standing infront of the mirror ,  admiring the thin silver see- through fabric that covered a  bit of your body .  Your skirt was  only covering one side of your leg,  attached to it with a band. A  bit of your chest was  covered in  two thick straps of the same  fabric ,  which were sliding around your neck  and ending in a  ribbon .  Your wings were decorated with golden  strings and cybertronian diamonds .  Soundwave on  the other hand wasnt as stuffed as you . Golden  strings decorated his wheels and shoulders ,  and some were arranged in a  pattern on  the disks on  his forearms . A  thin , golden  belt with the Decepticon symbol was on  his waist with thick straps ,  of the same  fabric covering you ,  went from both sides of his waist to the back  of his belt . 

Both of you looked stunning and you couldnt get your eyes off  of your sweetheart .  You even got dirty thoughts while looking at  him .  Imagining things he  would do  to you next night ...

“Like  what you see ?”

“ Maybe ...”

He  walked to you and kissed you deeply ,  wrapping his arms around you and began smirking . “I like  what i  see too ...but I  would like  the view of you laying on  our berth with spreaded legs even more ...”  You gasped at  his dirty comment and shyly looked away . “ Nevertheless , I still  got something for you .” He  turned you around so  that you were looking at  the mirror again ,  him standing behind you . He  put a  headband around your head with an  pendant which was a  three-pronged sigil enclosed to a  circle . The same  that was on  Soundwaves chest . He  bend down  to the left side of your face and gave you a  small kiss . “So  that everybody knows who you belong to ...”

When all  of you were ready you began lining up to walk through the Mass of Decepticons .  Megatron ,  of course ,  came first ,  behind him Starscream and then Soundwave . Behind  you were Barricade and at last  Shockwave .  You femmes were walking on  the right side and you were hooked into the arms of your partners . 

When you began walking through the hall  to the platform ,  you got a  bit nervous .  You didnt know that so  many Decepticons came to earth already ,  let alone existed . The  whole Hall was  filled and everyone was  looking at  you with big ,  red Optics .  When you finally reached the Platform you sat down  and Lord  Megatron first held a  speech ,  then you began celebrating .  Everyone was  loud and drinking highgrade ,  some way more than they should , but at least  your Sweetheart  didnt . He  actually only had a  small glass in  his hand and only nipped at  it yet .  You never tried Highgrade but  now seemed like  the perfect opportunity .  You tapped at  Soundwaves arm  and looked into his Optics \-  then to the Highgrade in  his Hands  with a  small pout \-  then back  into his Optics . He  had to control himself from showing a  smile infront of everyone – he  would only allow you to see it. 

“ You want to try it ?”  You eagerly nodded as response and he  gave you his glass . But  you deeply regretted even nipping at it.  It tasted extremely sour and completely inedible to you and you began grimacing at  that horrible taste.  How could some Cons drink tons of it ?  You looked at  Soundwave with the exact same  face when you quickly gave it back  to him ,  who had a  small smirk on  his face . “ Thats why I  only nip at it.” 

Like Tradition,  this Evening would end  with a Dance. A Dance  from the Lord  and his inner circle . After  the Decepticons made space for you ,  you eagerly walked down  the platform and took your silver Sweethearts  hand .  When you started to dance ,  it was like  you went into another world .  It was  perfect .  You didnt care  about Lord  Megatron and the others ... only about your Mech who was  infront of you . His  hand rested on  your waist and yours on  his shoulder while you were holding hands .  You both danced perfectly in  Synch to the music .  You couldnt stop smiling at  him and he  even smiled back at  you a  bit .  With the end  of the Dance,  the celebration ended too .

Now the real  night could begin .

You had to admit ,  you began growing nervous when you entered your Berthroom again .  You definitely wanted it but  maybe Soundwave wasnt ready to bond yet ... let alone make a Sparkling.

You wanted to Bond  with him ,  feel him in  every way possible ,  and carry out  his Sparklings . But  did he  wanted that too ?  You wouldnt say no to making love without bonding , after all,  bonding after 2  Months knowing each other was fast  for most Cybertronians ... even for humans .

You were pulled out  of your thoughts when you felt two strong  servos wrapping around your thighs ,  lifting you up to sit on  your berth . He  sat next to you ,  and began kissing your small lip components with small ,  gentle ,  really soft  kisses . These  were completely different  from your rough ,  sloppy makeout kisses . But  Soundwave knew what he was  doing . He  didnt want to rush you and just jump  onto you like a  predator . He  wanted to take his time  with making love to you ... his femme , in  every way possible . But  before he  would carry on  to being more demanding ...he  had to ask you something .

“Y/N,  my sweet ,  sweet femme ...I  love you so  much ,  and I  want to make love to you in  every way possible tonight .  From giving you small kisses ... up to you not  being able to sit or walk straight tomorrow .  Sweetspark ... would bond with me ? I  want you to be mine ,  and mine alone for the rest of our lives ... and I  want to be yours .”

You didnt know what to say , so  instead ,  you just  kissed him .  You never expected him to say such  sweet things ,  since your Mech is more of a not emotional,  stoic nature . But after all,  this Side  of him was  only allowed for you \-  his soon Conjunx Endura .  One of your biggest wishes will  come true tonight ... you will  get bonded to your Mech . 

“Do  you want me to go soft  and gentle ,  or rough and demanding ,  Sweetspark ?”

“ Why not  both ?”  You smiled at  him while having already dirty thoughts ... how he  would slam his Spike  inside of you ... flling you up so  often that you will  burst with his Sparklings . Mmmm. The  smile he  showed soon turned into a  smirk ,  before he  slammed his lips onto yours . He was still  tender and gentle , but  soon got more rough an  demanding . He  pushed you onto your back so  that he  could hover over you ,  taking the dominant  position as always . “ Let my try something ...”

Soon after he  said that ,  the Discs on  his forearms ignited with electricity and releasing a pulse  through your chassis .  Letting out a soft  moan ,  you arched into his touch ,  wanting more . He  dipped his Digis between the cracks of your armour to play with your sensitive  circuitry underneath ,  especially with those between your pelvic and thighs . In  the meanwhile his Lip components were tightly pressed against yours and his glossa was  exploring your mouth ,  tasting you . A  warmth slowly began to rise in  your abdomen ,  making you want more .

When he  began to play with the catch  of your interface panel ,  it immediately slid back,  revealing your pure,  tight Valve . His  lip components left your mouth ,  him backing away from you ,  to have a  perfect look at  what was  going to be his . He  let out a  loud groan at  the sight of your small ,  tight and –  most importantly –  unused Valve . His Spike was  arching against his Panel,  pressurising with every second and wanting to be set free . He  began playing with the outer Lips of your Valve ,  making you Moan and grip the berth .  You spread your legs further apart,  giving him an  even better view .  You were already dripping wet from the electricity ,  his fingers sliding up and down  easily ,  even lightly slipping into your wet hole at  some points .  Before stopping to play with your Valve and letting his arching Spike out  of his housing , he  spread your lips with both his thumb and index finger ,  giving him a  look on  your seal . But he  wanted to taste  you at least  once , so  his Spike  had to wait alittle longer .

He  moved his head between your legs and began tasting you ,  earning a  moan from you . First he  only licket at  your outer lips but  soon moved to push  his glossa inside of you ,  swirling it around .  You arched your back at  the incredible feeling of his wet glossa pushing in  and out  of you . He  moved to play with the little nub above your entrance ,  making you scream in  pleasure . “ More!Please more !”  You couldnt get enough of him , but  sadly he  backed away ,  leaving you high  and arching ,  making you whimper and squirm infront of him .

He  smiled at  the sight of you and slowly got between your legs \-  moving his hand to his interface panel ,  retracting it. 

His Spike  began to pressurise to his full lenght now ,  and Soundwave let out a  small purr at  the feeling of his Spike  being set free . The  only thing you could do was  gasping from the lenght of his Spike.  You already imagined him being big , but  that big ?! He was  way over the average Spike  lenght for a  Mech of his size and the thickness didnt made it better . His  tip was  big and red ,  while the rest of his spike was a  darker shade of silver than his armour and really thick ridged .  Well –  this was  going to hurt. He  let out a  small chucke at  your reaction and hovered over you ,  his Spike  only a  few centimeters away from your waiting folds . “Im  going to be gentle , I  promise .”

He  opened his Spark  chamber while looking down at  your small form.  You looked so  innocent , so vulnerable... needed to be protected with all  costs .

When you began opening your Spark  chamber too ,  your servos began trembling .  You werent scared ...just  nervous .  You would get bonded in  the next few minutes ,  something you never imagined to happen, at least not  yet .

“Are  you comfortable ?  You´re trembling .” His  face was  full of concern ... and regret . He  regretted going that fast, was he  too hasty ?  Didnt you want it ? But  you quickly laid both of your hands onto his cheeks ,  looking at  him reassuringly .

“Yes,  yes I am,  Soundy . Im so, so happy, Im just  nervous ...I  love you so  much .”

You began kissing him and you both melted into it. In  the meanwhile ,  Soundwave slowly guided his Spark  onto yours ... and his Spike  to your entrance . 

When your sparks were only seperated with millimeters and his tip was  pushing against your folds , he  gave you a  smile one last time  before gently pushing his lips onto yours ,  leading to an soft,  gentle kiss .  Then he  pushed your Sparks  together ,  and his Spike  into your wet entrance ,  making you his Conjunx Endura .  Your Sparks  began glowing powerful,  the light  illuminating your complete berthroom and his Spike  tearing your Seal apart  made you scream into the kiss .  It was  painful ,  as expected , but  his lips on  yours and his soft Expression  made it better ... you knew you were in  good servos .  You slowly began feeling his presence over your new formed bond ... his feelings .  Vice versa , he  began feeling you too ,  and began flooding you with love . 

After a  few minutes he  began moving with small ,  gentle movements .  You were still  kissing and began whimpering , but  with every painful thrust the pain began to fade,  making you feel pleasure .  Soundwave quickly noticed that and moved avay from your lips ,  to your neck  and shoulders . He  began nibbling at  the sensitive  cables ,  making you moan his name . 

“Harder.  Please .”  You wanted more of him .  You wanted his full lenght in  your tiny ,  wet ,  Valve .  You wanted to feel his Tip pushing ... ram against your cervix .

“ My small femme ... looking so  innocent but  being so  needy and naughty ... you wont be able to sit or walk for the next days ...Im  going to make sure of that .” He  began smirking and lifted your legs up ,  giving him better access . He  began thrusting fast  and deep ,  squeezing his thick spike deep inside of you ,  your fluids making him slip in  and out  easily . “Do  you think you can handle  more ,  sweetspark ?”.

Oh  yeah ,  you could .

“Yes, Sir.”  You tried to look at  him as innocent as possible ,  because you knew that drove him crazy. He  took both of your wrists with one servo and placed them over your head ,  while his other servo took your thigh ,  lifting it up even more . He  began with deep ,  hard but  slow thrusts but  quickly got faster ,  pounding into you with no mercy .  You mouth hung open  and you only whimpered and moaned ,  screamed his name .  Nearly his full lenght was  pushed into you , 35 Inches  thrusting against your cervix .  It felt so  good ,  you could feeld every ridge .. every energon line on  his Spike  pulsing inside of you .

The Form  and thickness hitting just  the right sensors made you feel your overload coming quickly .  You felt his Spike  twitch inside of you ,  you knew he was  close as well . Oh  how bad you wanted to have his Transfluid  inside of you ,  filling you up . His  thrusts became sloppier and soon came inside of you with an  low purr  of his voice ,  making you shiver . He  spilled so  much into you ,  filling your chamber with his warm  fluids . His Spike was  slipping in  and out  of you even easier now due  to the pool of your wettness ,  giving it a  new feeling . “Cum  for me ,  Sweetspark .”  It only took a  few more thrusts to make you overload with a  loud scream of his name ,  spilling your fluids all  over his Spike.  When he  pulled out  both of your fluids began leaking out  of your Valve .

He  sat up between your spreaded legs ,  tilted his head ,  and began licking his lips . He  moved his optics to his still  throbbing and erected Spike,  then to you .  You knew exactly what he  wanted ,  and quickly got onto your knees and crawled infront of him .

Hi Spike was  arching to be touched ,  arching to get your tiny glossa working around his tip . 

But  why not  tease him a  bit ?

The  first thing you did was  running your glossa from his base to his tip ,  really slowly to drive him crazy,  leading to him letting out a  low growl –  warning you . But  you werent done yet .  You began swirling your tongue around the edge of his tip , but  only lightly touching it , not  using any pressure at all. “ Dont make me punish you .” He  snarled with a  deep growl . Oh  how bad you actually wanted him to do  that . But  you wanted his Spike in  your mouth now ,  you wanted to taste  him ,  swallow his transfluid. 

You began taking him into your mouth ,  trying to squeeze as much Spike  into your mouth as possible .  You didnt even got half  of it and you were already deep-throating .  You began bobbing your head back  and forth ,  while stroking the rest of his Spike  with both of your Servos .  While letting out  low growls he  put a  Servo behind your head ,  making you work faster .

The taste  of his Spike was so  good ,  you never wanted to taste  anything different  again .  It was  truly addictive . The  small droplets of prefluid spilling out  were sucked up greedily while your tongue swirled skillfully around his tip . His  Optics wer  completely fixed on  your small form,  sucking on  his thick Spike.  Your small Glossa felt so  good around him , he  could feel his Overload coming fast. 

Tipping his head back, he  overloaded with a  low growl into your mouth .  You wanted to swallow everything \-  lick his Spike  completely clean. The taste  of his transfluid  with the feeling of him filling your mouth got you moaning into it. 

When you were done and his Spike  wasnt stiff anymore he  took your chin into his thumb and index finger ,  lifting your head ,  and began kissing you . A  little gasp from your gave him the opportunity to slide his glossa in,  exploring your mouth and dominating you .

“ My good little Femme... my cute little thing ...Mine.”

You both laid down  and began nuzzling each other ,  trying to feel as much warmth from your newly formed bond as possible .  You moved into his arms ,  him holding you close to his Spark  now .  You really hoped that you were Sparked , but  right now all  that mattered was  that you were laying in  the arms of your newly bonded Conjunx Endura ,  feeling his love .

He was  yours .

And nobody could change that .


End file.
